Jasmine Skellington: The Pumpkin Princess
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is not my real name; it's actually Jasmine Skellington. I am one of the daughters of Jack Skellington (the Pumpkin King) and Sally the raggdoll. I am also the god-daughter of Scary Godmother, so my life was already hectic before I met the Cullens. Affter BD. Bella/Edward/Lock. full summary inside. A lot of OCs in here
1. The Truth

_**AN: This story is a cross between Twilight, The Nightmare Before Christmas and Scary GodMother. I got the idea after watching TNBC and SG so I'm writing it down and sharing it with you. Enjoy!**_

_**-KIMMY**_

Isabella Marie Swan is not my real name; it's actually Jasmine Skellington. I am one of the daughters of Jack Skellington (the Pumpkin King) and Sally the raggdoll. I am also the god-daughter of Scary Godmother, so my life was already hectic before I met the Cullens. Charlie is also a lie his name Charles Wolfe aka the Wolfman, he is my guardian so he knows everything about the pack and the Cullens. I'm already a 'vampire', married and have my daughter but now I think its time for my families to meet each other. That means that I have to tell them before Halloween so they can join the parties and celebration. Hopefully this wont backfire and ruin my "life".

October 20 2014

I had no choice but to tell them today, if I don't then I'll have to leave them and go to my family by myself because I promised my parents and godparents that I'd return home this year for Halloween. I also have to explain to Edward that I have another mate, his name is Lock; I have no idea how he'll react to that. I called a family meeting tonight with the Cullens and both wolf packs so I only had to say this once and so Alice wouldn't see it first. When it was close to the meeting time I left the house to gather my thoughts. Charles was already there but he was in a tree waiting for the signal to show himself.

Now its time for everyone to arrive and I calmed myself down so Jasper wouldn't be affected by my emotions. When they all walked in the clearing I stood straight and began to tell them the truth.

"Ok I haven't been completely honest with any of you, neither has Charlie. My name isn't Isabella Swan and he is not my father. My real name is Jasmine Skellington the Pumpkin Princess of Halloweentown. I have been alive for 300 years which is youung where I'm from. I came to this world to see just how horribly humans live. Frankly if I hadnt met all of you I wouldve gone home a long time ago." I was interrupted by a very pissed off Alice who was growling at me. She lunged at me but was stopped by Charles who grabbed her neck and flung her to Jasper who caught her easily.

"Control your pixie, Cold One," he growled before sifting to his wolf form and sitting in front of me, I had to laugh a little at that but continued my explaination.

"As you can see this is Charlie but like I said hes not my real father. His real name is Charles Wolfe aka the Wolfman. He's my guardian and my self appointed older brother. He is very prtective of his Pumpkni Pie," he growled a little at me but stopped when Renesmee stepped forward looking like she was about to cry. I stepped toward her and thats all she needed before launching herself into me.

"Why didn't you tell us mom," she cried into my shoulder. I sighed and pulled back so I could see into her eyes.

"At first it was only to protect myself but then I began to love my both my familes and I did it to protect all of you. I was NEVER supposed to be born my mother is far from human and so is my father. The only reason I was concived and birthed was thanks to the witches in town because they saw how much my parents wanted a child and they wanted to try a new spell." I told her then pulled off my necklace that was spelled so that only I was able to remove it. I let them see the real me; the human skin was shed and my own skeleington showed along with my bright red air and my real clothes which looked like a school uniform with a spiderweb pattern. Everyone but Charlie and Paul gasped and growled going into a crouch, Paul moved to stand in front of me protectively shocking the pack. Charlie stood and I moved Renesmee a little behind me ready for a fight if I must. Paul ran to the forest and came back clothed in his human form before pulling me to his side with a smile on his face, I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Look she was going to wait to tell you this untill everything calmed down but she has been summoned back to Skellington Castle along with Charles and myslef so she couldn't put it off anymore. This is an innvatation to the holiday festival inn Halloween Town and Scary Godmother's House. We need to leave in about an hour so if you decide to come meet back here but pack nothing," Paul said quickly before I kissed my daughter on the cheek and left with Charles and Paul. I knew that this would be a lot for even the Cullens to take in so we went to the Holiday Trees and just sat there. Paul, my son (yes I said son) pulled me to him as if he knew I was goin to start crying. I knew they would be upset but the fact that Alice lunged at me and my families all growled at me seeing my true form had really upset me. When it was time to head back I pulled myself together and we raced back to the clearing.

The only one standinng there was my daughter who looked so broken so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, I waited until she stopped and we were about to leave when everyone else including the imprints came into the clearing with excited expressions. I smiled and we showed them the way to the Holiday trees before stopping at Halloween. I looked at Charlie and he opened the door and...

_**AN: FYI Jasmine looks like Judy in the cover photo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will work on my other stories when I get the chance. **_


	2. Welcome to Halloween Town

**AN: Thanks for the follows and faves on this story so far. I'll be posting new chapters on the weekends but I can't say that during the week because I'm a college freshman English major so not a lot of time to type or write. Now enough about me lets get on with the story.**

Chapter 2

Jasmine POV

I had Charles go through first followed by the pack members that came (**Jake, Sam, Leah, and Embry**) and their imprints then the Cullens (minus my daughter). I looked at Renesmee with a smile and she looked frightened to go through so I had Paul hold her and we jumped in together. It felt good to be home again, Charles looked like himself again and so did Paul. The pack growled loudly at him and I moved in front of my child along with Charles who growled back at them.

"We do not have time for your pettiness right now, we have someplace to be now all of you will calm down or I **WILL** kill you," I growled out until Paul put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay mom, I expected them to act this way. Now come on lets get back before dad starts to get antsy and come looking for us," Paul said grabbing my hand and pushing through the group also pulling his sister with us.

"The only one getting antsy is you Pau but I understand you want to get home," I looked back briefly and smiled at everyone.

We stopped at Zero's grave and I called him out, my little ghost dog was happy to see me and Paul. He licked our faces and circled us then looked at Renesmee and fell in love with her. He wouldn't go near her unless she let him he was a very obedient dog.

"Zero I want you to meet my daughter Renesmee. Sweetheart I want you to meet Zero Skellington the family dog," I introduced them and they began playing. I also introduced him to the Cullens and the Wolf pack, he growled at Edward which I found funny until I realized my brothers would respond the same way knowing what the Cullens and Jake did to me. It would be hard stopping Lock, my father, brothers and friends from seriously hurting the Cullens and Jacob.

When we reached the town, the ones in the square stopped and gasped. I spotted Shock and Barrel among them and they saw me. Barrel came at me full speed with a smile on his face followed by Shock, they both screamed my name.

"JASMINE!" I laughed at them and caught Barrel but we both were knocked over by Shock. I laughed and pushed them off me. I stood with Paul's help and saw that Shock and Barrel were quietly staring at the people behind me then looked at each other with a wicked smile and ran. I knew that this wouldn't end well, they are well known for their pranks and tended to go overboard.

We continued to walk through town with nods from the few townspeople that were out, it wouldn't be long before word spread that I was home. There would be creatures crowding the gate by the end of the night trying to see if the rumors were true. When we reached the house I sent Zero ahead of us to get the attention of my siblings or parents to open the gate. I looked up at the top window and saw one of my brothers looking out; I smiled and waved at him. Then he disappeared, soon after I saw him running down the stairs, from the way he ran I knew it was Jared.

He threw open the gate and launched himself into my arms holding me tightly as if I would disappear, I held him just as tightly fighting the sobs that threatened my body. After a few more seconds he let me go then hugged Paul before looking behind me at the unknown creatures then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house. As we walked inside I noticed how quite it was in the house, I opened my mouth to ask where everyone was when the door opened.

"Uncle Jared we're back," a small voice called through the house and I recognized it as my daughter Ginger Boogie.

"in the living room," Jared called back and she ran into the room but froze when she saw me and screamed running to my open arms. Whoever else was with her ran hearing Ginger scream, everyone was here including Lock my first mate. My other children Jasper, Isabel, Olivia, Johnathan and Krystal all ran to me and wrapped their arms around me wherever they could.

"Oh my babies I missed you so much," I sobbed and pulled back to let them hug their brother while I locked eyes with Lock and launched myself into his arms. He pulled me tight to his body and I could feel him smiling in my hair. I missed being in his arms and i missed having my family back together. After him I moved to my siblings Judy, Lucy, Melody, Jaxon, Cindy and Joan; then I ended with my parents who cried because I was home again.

"Ok now that that's out the way, how bout we get to know our guests," my father said formally, "Jasmine why don't you introduce them."

"Yes father," I answered, "This is some of Jason's (**Jason is Paul's real name**) family: Sam Uley, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Emily Uley, Leah Clearwater and Joshua Makenna (**Leah's imprint**). Then my 2nd family the Cullens: Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Lastly an extension to our family my 2nd husband/2nd mate Edward Masen Cullen and youngest daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Hello everyone and welcome to Castle Skellington and Halloween Town. I am Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King and King of Halloween, this is my wife Sally and our children: Judy, Jared, Lucy, Melody, Jaxon, Cindy, Joan and you know Jasmine already. This is Jasmine's first mate and husband Lock Boogie and their children Jasper, Johnathan, Isabel, Olivia, Krystal, Ginger and you already know Jason." Fathers pointed everyone out and I heard Edward growl when he said my relationship with Lock but Lock just smirked.

I could already tell those two are going to be at each other's throats but for my sake they will have to get along. My children were happy to have another sibling so they took to Renesmee pretty fast; in fact, Ginger already gave her the nickname Ren which is much better than _Nessie_ in my book. I went over to the window and saw it was dark out but the moon illuminated the night but then I saw the shadow of my 'father-in-law' Oogie Boogie he actually smiled at me which i returned and waved. This was going to be a terribly frightening Halloween.

**AN: Thank you for being so patient with me and I will post well before Halloween. All my stories will definitely be updated on October 30th because I wont be home on Halloween. See You soon my pretties *Evil Laugh* -Frost Archer**

**If you have a Facebook look my page up _Frost Archer Isabel_ and like it I post the pictures for this story up there in case you want to know what the characters look like. **


	3. Alert!

Okay as many of you know i made a note saying that i may put up my stories up for adoption well here is the results:

* * *

Up for adoption-

Spirited Away (regular Twilight Story) Bella and lots of OCs

Mysterious Flame (SPN Twilight crossover) BellaXAdam

Blue Sunrise (TVD Twilight crossover) Bella Michealson family Drama

* * *

Adopted:

Shattered (LOTR Twilight crossover) Bella is an elf on the run. Adopted by Lady Jacinda MacLeod (my amazing clanswoman/ best friend check out her stories too)

* * *

For now that is all the stories i am willing to give up if there are more i will let you know. See ya soon -Frost


End file.
